The Book of Sors
by moongoddess217
Summary: After finding a mysterious book, Luigi is tasked to guard it. An evil from a kingdom from long ago seeks this book and now Luigi has to go on a quest to defeat this threat. Will he succeed? (Bad summary! Short Summary!:/)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

A/N While on a hiatus I came up with so many ideas I had to create a new story. Hopefully better written and more thought out.

I drew the cover myself! Sorry about the fingers in the corner! I hope you all like it, since I'm not professional artist or anything lol. Anyways, Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A man walked into a library seeking peace and quiet.

Tall, with startling sapphire blue eyes, lush hair, a great mustache and a pair of navy overalls with a green undershirt with red and white striped socks if was clear that this was the lesser known brother of the famous hero Mario. Luigi was his name and fame was not his game.

Today happened to be Princess Peach's birthday and since everyone was so occupied with the party Luigi slipped out unnoticed. There was some music in the back round and to Luigi it was deafening.

Instead of staying, he wandered out of the great hall where the celebration was occurring to try and find somewhere were he could stay and not be disturbed so the library the castle had seemed perfect.

As he walked in the library tall bookshelves seemed to loom over him and gave off an odd feeling. The candles on the walls stood out unnaturally, since the castle had installed modern lighting over a year ago.

The shelves blocked the windows giving the place an unnatural feel and an unwelcome greeting. It seemed like the candles were not giving enough light but rather were slowly taking the light away.

To his right, Luigi could see a table with several stacks of candles, some old-fashioned candle holder and a matchbox. He took a longer candle and put it into a holder. He grabbed a few candles unless one burned out, and took a match and lit the one on the holder.

As unnerving as it was, Luigi still preferred it over the crowded halls of the party.

He wandered through the shelves, looking for any book that would catch his eye. Near the back section of the library, surrounded by books was were he found an odd book that his eye was drawn to.

The book was old, with the title _"Historical Secrets."_ The name of the author he could not make out since it appeared to either not be there or scratched out. It was made with a hard material like a hard back book would be, and was slightly tattered. The material was a earthly brown shade.

Luigi reached for the book, and as soon as he pulled it out the floor over by the wall started going downward. A secret passage?

The floor sunk into a stair shape, and a cold gust blew out. Luigi had an bad feeling about what was down there, but before going down left the book he had just pulled out by the steps and decided to just go for it, brushing his nerves aside.

The stairs appeared to be similar to stone. They led down into a square room, with a book on a pedestal, with a black shiny quill beside it and with mystical looking books surrounding it. As he came closer, he looked at the titles of the books surround it. There were names like " _Alchemical Circles,_ " _"Discovering your magic,_ " " _Potion Recipes Volume 10,_ " and " _Elemental Wizardry_."

He stood in front of the book on the pedestal. It rested on a pitch black shadowy pedestal which seemed to have symbols on it in a slightly lighter shade. The book was a a darker shade of sky blue, close to azure, but not quite. The pages looked frayed and it had no title. It seemed like there was a subtitle under where the main title should be, but he wasn't sure.

Unsure why the book gave him an bad feeling, he reached out for it.

As soon as his fingers brushed the side of the book, and unseen barrier shattered. Magic users all around the Earth felt like something important had just happened. In particular, two.

Luigi however, only felt a slight feeling overcome him, and shrugged it off as nothing. He picked up the book and saw the cover had changed and the quill seemed to shift. The cover now showed an author: " _Orbis Rerum._ " He stared curiously at the odd name and shrugged it off as nothing.

He was about to walk back up the stairs before hearing a strange noise. When he looked back he saw the quill standing upright on the pedestal. It hopped toward him.

At this, he almost screamed and fell backward, dropping the book and the candle holder, which somehow ended up staying perfectly upright. He stared at the quill and it seemed to stare back.

Luigi noticed the book had fallen open near the pedestal and rested on a blank page. The quill hopped down to it and began to write. Curious, Luigi sat back up and shuffled over to the book, close enough to read the writing.

The quill wrote without ink, and it wrote smoothly without any pauses.

It was writing in english surprisingly.

" _Hello."_

That was the first thing it wrote before pausing and turning slightly toward him.

"H-hello..?" Luigi responded, but really more questioned.

The quill started writing again.

" _I am Orbis Rerum. Who are you?"_

"M-my name is L-luigi." He responded, slightly nervous about this mysterious quill's intentions.

 _"Do you know of the first people?"_

Luigi stared at it, thinking.

"...No?" He questioned.

 _"Then I will tell you a little bit then. I was created by my master long ago. My one purpose was to write down the history of the first kingdom where magic users lived and thrived and where the first wars took place. I have only recently became sentient. Back then when I wrote this book I was merely a tool. I had some prophetic magic bestowed upon me to display future events, which helped prevent some, but not all, disasters."_

"So why is this book here then? I assume because there are people after it like most relics that have power."

 _"It was placed here for safety._ _Many seek it, none have found it. After the fall of the kingdom, my master used the last of their energy to send the book into the future, ensuring it's safety. I was sent with it. The information in here includes valuable spells and prophecies that may not be fulfilled in centuries to come._ _This book would not have yielded to just anyone. You are, in some way, different from others of your kind. When I wrote this, the ink was mixed with magic, sealing the book so certain few could read it. This book contains dangerous information. It was sealed to that pedestal and by picking it up you released it."_

 _"_ Oh wow. Do you think it could be because of my power over lightning?" Luigi asked, creating a small ball of crackling electricity in is gloved palm.

 _"Perhaps. Or your ancestry could trace back to the first peoples. It would make since that few humans can do magic unless descended from the first humans or gifted powers by other things."_

"Oh, okay then. Back to what you said-ah-wrote, since I released this book does it mean that people will be after the book now?" Luigi tensed, slightly worried that something could come get it right now and attack him.

" _Many seek it, none have found it. After the fall of the kingdom, my master used the last of their energy to send the book into the future, ensuring it's safety. I was sent with it. The information in here includes valuable spells and prophecies that may not be fulfilled in centuries to come. Since you have found this book, it must mean you were sent as its protector."_

Luigi stayed silent, thinking.

" _It must be fate that brought you here. You were meant to be the guardian to this book."_

 _"_ Wait... Is there a name that could be given to the book, rather then just calling it 'the book?'" Luigi said. It would be easier if the book had a name.

" _Ah, yes. I guess its proper name would be **The Book of Sors.** "_

"The Book of Sors? Is that latin?" Luigi asked. He had taken latin as an extra languages and the name 'sors' sounded familiar.

" _In time, you will learn the reason that is its name. Now, there is someone_ _from that kingdom that can help you with protecting this book. There is information guarded in the kingdoms remains that shall help you protect the book."_

"Are you saying I have to go out to find some place and learn how to guard this book? It's not like anyone can tell that I have it right?" He asked.

" _When The Book of Sors was freed a shockwave was sent out and all magic users could feel it. Those who know of this book and the information contained might be able to find it. My masters race were immortal, but not gods. Some enemies could have survived up to this point still seeking the book."_

 _"_ So are you implying I need to find something or someone to help me protect The Book of Sors? Like some quest?" Luigi asked.

 _"One thing I forgot to mention. That seal kept the biggest enemy of the kingdom at bay. A powerful magician who caused the destuction of the kingdom. You broke that seal, and now they are free. They will search this earth restlessly and relentlessly to find The Book of Sors. In the kingdoms remains someone remains trapped there by that magician who I believe can help aid in defeating him. The magician who was freed seeks The Book of Sors to find the prophecy pertaining to themselves to destroy the people destined to stop them."_

 _"_ So this was all prophecized and therefore bound to happen? So now I have to defeat someone whom the first peoples of the earths themselves could not defeat? I think you might have gotten the wrong person for this."

" _The book decides its own fate. It is a magical relic after all. You will not be alone. When you open the book in the middle, there you will find the details of whom you seek and the prophecy. Do not attempt to decipher it completely. Those who try to find meaning of prophecies pertaining themselves end up going off course and think they are changing their fate, but rather are dooming themselves. The magicians defeat is meant to happen. Go find your companions. Find the one from the lost kingdom and save your world. I shall guide you when you need advice."_

At this, the pen dropped onto the book, and the book closed.

Luigi stared at the book before grabbing his candle holder and the new book he had found.

 _"This is ridiculous. Leading a quest to save the world? People hunting me down to steal this book? This sounds like one of Mario's quests, not mine."_ Luigi thought.

" _I guess I should head home to look over this book and figure out who is going to accompany me on this quest."_ Luigi sighed and walked up the stairs back into the library.

Luigi set down the book and picked up the one he left by the stairs and replaced it back into the wall. The floor shook slightly as the stairs raised back up and the floor looked as it was before. He took the book off the floor and walked through the bookshelves to find the exit of the library. As he exited, he left the candle holder and blew out the candle on it.

He then walked out of the library, not noticing the door fading into the wall.

Instead of heading back to party to exit that way, he instead went to the gardens. There was a way out of the castle through the back and there was another warp pipe that led back to his house. He wandered through the gardens reaching the pipe in about 15 minutes.

Luigi glanced up at the sky looking for the sun. It was close to sunset, and it was decently cloudy out. Luigi turned back toward the warp pipe and jumped in.

* * *

Luigi popped out of warp pipe and landed on his feet. He looked up at the house in front of him.

Their house was two stories, renovated with the money they got from all the adventures they had. On the bottom floor was a kitchen, a dining room connected to the kitchen,a living room, a bathroom and the guest bedroom.

Upstairs was his room and Mario's room, since they ended up getting a room to themselves, but each had two beds in the rooms. There was also a gaming room and two bathrooms each connecting to their respective room. In the gaming room there was a staircase leading to the roof which had various things on it.

Out back was a swimming pool, patio, and sunroom. They had a small garden which Luigi took care of that consisted of of not only flowers but also some fruits and vegetables as well, like tomatoes, carrots and raspberries.

Luigi walked up to the front porch and unlocked it, stepping inside and closing the door. It had been a bit hot outside since it was summer and the inside of the house was cool and refreshing.

Luigi went to the kitchen and set the book down onto the dining room table and started to get ingredients from the fridge to cook dinner, since Mario should be returning from the party soon.

Luigi was slightly sorry he had not stayed to at least see Peach open the present he got for her, which was a book on gardening with some exotic plant seeds. Peach actually loved to garden, and it was a hobby they both enjoyed.

Luigi usually asked Mario to get plant seeds from the places he visits if Luigi's not with him (which it depends really) so the Luigi can give Peach new seeds for her giant garden. Mario is fine with this since he knows what the seeds are for and is happy to provide them.

The castle garden is very large and filled with exotic plant life that makes it a true marvel to see with it gaining new plants every once and a while.

Luigi had just finished making pasta casserole when he heard the door open.

"Hello?" Luigi called out.

Luigi heard the door close before someone answered.

"Hello! Is that pasta I smell?"

The overly enthusiastic response implied it was Mario and most likely a hungry Mario as well.

"Welcome back bro. I made dinner and it's not pasta but pasta casserole. How was the party?"

"I was close! Pasta and pasta casserole are basically the same thing. The party was fun and I did notice you left. Maybe an hour after that Bowser attacked and kidnapped Peach and I spent the rest of the day saving her. At least this time it took less then a day. It would have been easier with you."

"Thanks Mario, I just left since the music got to loud for me so I went to the castles library." Luigi smiled at Mario's last comment as he served the food onto two dishes.

"What library?" Mario's concerned voice reached his ears.

Luigi froze.

"I left the party and found a library. If there isn't a library then where did I go?! There was a library there I swear. I thought it was off since there were candles but for some reason I must have forgotten there was never a library or something." Luigi said taking the plates over to the dining room table which was already set with silverware setting one dish in front of Mario who was already sitting down and the other right in front of himself. Luigi sat down and began to eat.

"Also I meant to ask what is with that book? Did you find it in this nonexistent yet real library?" Mario asked as he ate the food Luigi gave him.

Luigi pause and answered him, "Yes, there was some weird magic surrounding this book. Supposedly it's dangerous and people will come after it since its magic and theres going to be a quest surrounding it and someone who is seeking the book is one of the first people on earth who probably wants to conquer and rule earth."

Mario just stared at him with a weird look.

"Thats what the quill told me when I picked up the book." Luigi said staring at his brothers doubtful face.

"What quill?" Mario asked him.

"I can show you after dinner how about that." Luigi said and Mario nodded.

Luigi could tell Mario thought he was totally crazy right now.

They didn't speak after that and just ate their dinners in silence.

When they finished they cleaned up and sat back down.

Luigi slide the book toward him and opened it to where the quill got shut up in when the book closed. The quill was back on the empty page from earlier, and Luigi noticed all the writing had vanished as if it had never been written.

Mario stared at the quill as did Luigi. They stared at it both expecting it to do something. They did this for 5 minutes before Luigi picked up the quill and stood it up on the top left of the page.

"Show him," Luigi whispered to the quill and immediately the quill began to write, going over everything it had shown to Luigi earlier. Mario's eye were wide with astonishment and Luigi turned the book toward him so he could read it.

As soon as the quill stopped writing after probably 10 minutes and dropped back into the book Mario just stared at it still.

"So..." Mario started,

"the quill is alive and people want this book and some bad guy from one of the first people on earth wants to have it and we need to find three other people to stop them?"

"How do you know we have to get three more people?" Luigi asked, noting that Mario automatically said 'we' instead of 'you.' He was probably correct that he was part of this.

"The quill said so. It informed me I was part of your group fitting the guidelines for a prophecies member requirement." Mario stated.

"I was supposed to have read the prophecy, or part of it anyway, to know who we have to find." Luigi said.

"Well why don't we take a look?" Mario said, pushing the book to Luigi.

Luigi took the book and closed it, then brushed his fingers over the side so he could find around where the middle of the book was. He found a good spot then cracked the book open.

His eyes ran over the page, trying to absorb every detail. It seemed the prophecies were numbered. The thing that bothered him though was the numbers were not in order. He looked up at Mario then down at the book, and started reading.

* * *

Lel line break for prophecy tis' very special.

* * *

 **Prophecy #217**

The book that once was lost, has now been found

A Villain banished long ago who defeats those who stand their ground

A guardian has risen, from the ashes of the past

This villain shall finally be defeated at long last

Five shall rise to task

and force the villain back

The guardian, the man in green, kindest and still cowardly

The Hero, the bravest soul, shall strike back powerfully

The Goddess most motherly, protector of the Galaxy

The Princess, clothed in pink, if anything, she is not weak

The Lost one, far underground, whom wishes they could be found

Five stones found all around

Help the five all survive

One stone will lead to another

But only if the five don't give up on each other

The final battle will be tough

The final victor decided by luck

* * *

Luigi stared at the last line.

 _The final victor decided by luck_

Like the quill had said, trying to change fate never works.

Luigi closed the book.

"You know who we need to find, correct?" Luigi said.

"It was so blatantly obvious, or at least it seems to be." Mario responded. "Should we go get the two we know right now?"

"No, its too late. Let's do it in the morning." Luigi said, grabbing the book and getting out of the chair.

Mario got up too and stretched for a second before yawning.

It was dark outside and Luigi checked his watch: 9:34.

"Ok then Luigi. I'm going to sleep. Have a goodnight. Love ya'" Mario walked over to Luigi and ruffled his hair before walking upstairs.

"Goodnight bro!" Luigi called upstairs before going upstairs himself.

Luigi hoped everything would go smoothly in the morning.

* * *

 **Well**

 **I'm baaaaaack.**

 **I've had this idea in the back of my head for a while now, so this will be updated with the other story! I swear I'm going to update that soon! Not sure on this one however since as soon as school starts I'm going to be busy.**

 **I tried on the Prophecy I swear I'm no good at that but I try. Even though most prophecies rhyme and have actual good setup...**

 **Eyyyyyyyy give me credit ;-;**

 **Well anyways, this is meant to be a prologue but I got to 3,600 words! WOOOO!  
**

 **I hope you will enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Hopefully you like the cover too!**

 **Anyways see ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

 **A/N I'm happy that some people already are liking this story! I'm going to try to update regularly but my schedule for this year will be restricting somewhat. I'm in a bunch of clubs and I'm doing marching band plus participating in an orchestra so I'm going to be busy. But if I can make time to read fan fiction, then I should have the time to write it.**

 **Thank you all who have favorited and followed already! That makes me happy people are enjoying this becauase I'm having fun writing it!**

 **I do mention Super Mario 3D World, but I think that instead of joining after the gang rescues all the Sprixies, Rosalina joins them at the beginning, as in this story she was visiting Peach to try to get to know her better besides kart racing, sports, and parties and followed Peach into the pipe, joining them and having her first adventure with the gang.**

 **Peach really wanted to get to know the person who helped Mario to save her during the events of Super Mario Galaxy. Because of this and because Rosalina is basically a newer member of the Mario group, Peach really wants to become friends with her. This is why she's interested in getting to know Rosalina.**

 **By the way the characters heights shall be changed because I think it would be better for some of them to have almost equal heights and if I already said Luigi's height which I don't think I did, I'd say he's about 6ft. I'll probably clarify heights in this chapter or the next. Anyways onward to the story owo**

* * *

POV LUIGI

Luigi was happy he ended up having a dreamless night. He didn't need anything more to distract him then what was already going on. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table seeing that it was only 8 in the morning. He casually rolled out of bed and got dressed, grabbing the book too, as it seemed that he shouldn't leave it alone, it was more of a feeling then anything.

Still a bit drowsy and ready for some coffee, Luigi headed downstairs. The kitchen hadn't been used this morning, he could tell, so he started taking out all the ingredients needed for pancakes and also started up the coffee machine. Luigi used to not like coffee, but all the adventures with Mario eventually took its toll on his sleep and now sometimes he feels he can't function properly without it.

After creating a large batch of pancakes and setting up the table for breakfast, Luigi called upstairs for Mario in an attempt to wake him up. Luigi could hear a small groan from upstairs, letting him know that Mario was indeed awake.

Luigi set out the coffee onto the table and poured himself and Mario a mug. Personally, he preferred it with some cream and some sugar, but normally with just cream. Unlike Mario, who just liked it black.

Before sitting down, Luigi grabbed the book from the counter and set it down on the table, silently watching it. He broke out of his stupor as Mario unintentionally stomped down the stairs, his hair a bit messy and sat down in front of him. They ate silently, and before Luigi was down, Mario had already eaten and gone out the door with a "See ya bro!"

Luigi stared at the door, and with a slow blink continued eating. There really was no rush, at least he didn't think so. After finishing and cleaning up the dishes and table, Luigi was ready to go. He had grabbed his green backpack from upstairs and put the Book of Sors inside while also grabbing a couple of mushrooms and power-ups, just incase.

Luigi walked out into the backyard of his house, grabbing his hammer as he always left it by the door and slipping it into the backpack as well. He turned back to the house and started to climb up onto the roof, which there was a platform on for star-watching, one of Luigi's many small hobbies. The area was about 6ft x 6ft give or take, with two small chairs and a chest.

Luigi walked over to it and looked at the word passcode. The passcode was something quite simple. _Star_. Luigi fingers spun the dial till it spelt the word Star and felt the lock fall off. Luigi pocketed the small object and gently pushed the lid of the chest open, revealing a brightly spinning launch star.

It had been about 2 weeks since he last visited her. He knew she wouldn't be angry. She never was. He knew that she was glad he could join her for a conversation so she got plenty of enjoyment from just chatting.

Luigi jumped up and into the launch star, before abruptly spinning and being launched up into the air. The launch stars all had a pre-set course, so it was difficult to get out of one, so Luigi knew he was safe. As Luigi kept going up, up, and up he always enjoyed the sights of planets as he flew to the Observatory. Luigi looked down as he flew out of the Earth's Atmosphere, and stared at the Earth beneath him, enjoying the sight.

Luigi passed by a few planets he recognized, like Good Egg Galaxy and Beach Bowl. It had been fun exploring the galaxy with Mario when Peach got kidnapped and taken into space...twice. Those two adventures were a bit different then the others and he enjoyed meeting the different people-or rather aliens?-from different planets.

Luigi stopped reflecting about those adventures as soon as he saw the Observatory coming closer. It was a beautiful sight, with the-umm what exactly was it? The thing in the center that powered the spaceship- pulsating with a blue-green glow. Luigi landed on the spaceship and looked around at all the lumas flying around, playing and having fun and he smiled.

"Hello Luigi," A warm, slightly motherly voice welcomed him. "Hello Rosalina, sorry about not coming sooner. I was a bit busy." Luigi said back, with a smile.

Rosalina was probably about 6ft or a bit under that, like Luigi, with a long light blue dress that had a white strip around the very bottom, that curved up at the middle part of the front of her dress to make a triangular shape, that had white fabric showing through. At the top of the dress her shoulders were exposed, and it had a white strip also, but with a star pendant in the middle like a brooch. She had long sleeves that had a bit of white on the ends, and also had a pair of 4 pointed star earrings. Her platinum blond hair in the front had a long bang against her right eye, and had long hair down the back. She carried with her a wand with a golden outline of a 5 pointed star on the top.

Luigi remembered being nervous around Rosalina until he found that power star and Mario told Rosalina that Luigi found it. She had thanked him herself and then sat and talked to Luigi for awhile. After Mario rescued Princess Peach, Rosalina gave him the launch star so he could visit her. Their relationship was alike to best friends, and Luigi knew that Rosalina had no desire to date him, and only wanted to be friends, which Luigi was perfectly fine with that, as he felt the same way.

Rosalina's voice snapped him out of his thought: "...you here?" Luigi quickly focused on her, slightly embarrassed that he had not heard her question. "Could you repeat that please? I daydreamed for a moment there." Luigi asked. "I meant to ask why you came here. I just have a feeling it's not for some regular chat."

"No, not exactly. Is there a place we could just sit and talk? I think it would be better if I just showed you why I came to you." Luigi responded. "The garden is a nice place. Would that be fine?" Rosalina questioned. "Yes." Luigi responded.

Rosalina gave no response as Luigi was suddenly floating in the air inside of a bubble. She just smile, and with her wand held out controlling the bubble Luigi was in, she flew up to the top of the Observatory and landed. Luigi yelped as the bubble popped and he fell onto the ground, but Rosalina helped him up and they entered the garden.

The garden was a room with stone pillars in a circular pattern surrounding the center of the room. Flowers bloomed around the center, which was bare, and appeared to be slightly elevated off the ground, making it appear to be a different material other then just dirt.

They entered the room, and sat down in the center. "So..." Rosalina started, "What is it?" Luigi was slightly startled, thinking that she was almost referenced the book but she was merely referencing the question of why he had come to the Observatory. Luigi reached into his backpack and took out the book and held it out in front of him. Rosalina stared at it, and for a second he could have sworn there was recognition in her eyes, or eye, (sorry), but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"...What is it?" Rosalina curiously asked him. "It's name is the Book of Sors. What I know right now is that it is filled with prophecies, but I think there is more to it then that. Supposively there is someone from the beginning of Earth who has been hunting for this book and it is my job to protect it and with four others defeat this person and save the world, and I believe you are one of the people who is supposed to join us." Luigi finished, opening the book to prophecy 217 again, pointing out the line: _"The Goddess most motherly, protector of the Galaxy"_

Rosalina stared back at him. "Are you sure?" She tentatively asked. "Sure," Luigi said, "After all, you did join us on our last adventure." Rosalina stared again, and just when Luigi was beginning to doubt that she would join in, she let out a sigh, and said "...Yes. I did think that last experience was interesting. Do you have any idea what this will be like?" "No," Luigi said with a sigh. "But this time it isn't Bowser at least." He said with a laugh, slipping the book back into his backpack. Rosalina let out a small giggle as well, before standing up and offering a hand to Luigi, who took it and stood up.

"Mario should be waiting for us when we go back to Earth with our fourth member." Luigi said, as Rosalina used her magic once more to go back down to the ground floor. They landed, and then Luigi said, "The fifth, however, I think we have to find. I think the quill will help." Rosalina stared at him questionably. "...Oh yeah. Theres this quill in the book that told me-well, more like wrote to me and I read it, all this information." As Luigi was talking, he took out the book and opened the cover, revealing the quill, which he showed Rosalina. "Strange thing," She said, staring at it, observing it. Luigi laughed, "What a strange thing indeed."

As they stood there, Rosalina suddenly took out a small whistle and blew into it. No sound came out and Luigi looked at her, his face displaying the question he was about to ask. "This whistle is alike in a way to those dog whistles on Earth I believe. It is a signal for all the lumas to gather to me. It produces a sound only lumas can hear." As she was talking a large crowd of lumas surrounded them, chattering, with one chocolate colored one with blue eyes and a small nightcap on coming straight up to Rosalina and floating by her. Luigi had been wondering where Polari had been this entire time, and it appeared that the luma had been sleeping.

Rosalina cleared her throat, and all the lumas quieted. "I shall be leaving the Observatory for Earth. I am leaving Polari in charge. I should be back soon." As soon as she finished talking, the circle of lumas rushed in, knocking Luigi down and covering Rosalina from view. He could hear them all complaining and some crying. He could hear Rosalinas soft, whispery voice calming them down. Luigi knew all the lumas were extremely attached to Rosalina as she was their Mother, or motherly figure, so he knew that it would take a bit for the lumas to calm down and let Rosalina be free.

It took a bit of time, but eventually the lumas drifted off, saying their goodbyes until only one was left: Polari. They were talking in whispers, so Luigi couldn't hear them, then Polari finally flew away and Rosalina joined Luigi. Rosalina walked over to the Library area, and pushed over one of the couches, revealing a launch star, before entering and blasting off. Luigi followed, watching the observatory shrink into the distance before turning his head back around and glazing at all the planets before Earth came into view.

They landed on the roof of Mario and Luigi's house, and Luigi closed the chest that contained the launch star used to get to the Observatory. Luigi walked over to the ladder and instead of going down, jumped off, landing on his feet. He glanced up seeing Rosalina start to move down the ladder. As soon as she stepped down, Luigi opened the back door of the house and held it open, letting Rosalina walk inside first.

Luigi went inside, closing the door behind him. Noises were coming from upstairs, most likely coming from the gaming room. Luigi started walking up with stairs, and Rosalina followed him as they made their way down the upstairs hallway to the gaming room and looked inside.

The game room was large, with a big flatscreen TV on the wall with a large couch in front and several chairs to the sides. Mario and Peach sat on the couch and were playing ' _Mario Kart',_ which spectators from the kart races Mario hosted had created with permission from everyone involved, and Mario was in first with a blue shell coming and Peach was in second on the final lap. As they watched, Mario got hit right before the finish line, and he cried out with frustration as Peach passed and got first with him coming in second. The results showed up, as it seemed to have been their final race, with Peach coming first by three points.

Luigi took this opportunity to sneak up behind Mario and suddenly grab his shoulders, making Mario jump with a shrill squeak. Everyone laughed while Mario turned and glared at Luigi. "What?" Luigi said, still laughing. "You do it to me, so in turn I do it to you." Mario let out a disgruntled sigh and turned back around facing the TV on the wall.

Luigi and Rosalina sat down in some of the chairs to the side. "Peach, did Mario explain?" Luigi asked. "Yes, he did. Before we left the castle I went to the castles secret library, and found some books with information on where the last hero of our group is." Luigi held up a hand for Peach to stop, and she did, knowing what he was going to ask.

"The castle's library did burn, but most books were saved and put into a new smaller library behind a false wall. There were mostly history books, but I found one story about how a huge disaster occurred and an entire kingdom sunk under the Earth. The way it was said, it seemed that it occurred near here, and that instead of being covered up with dirt, the Kingdom is instead a cavern. Do you think we should try to look for that as a starting place?"

Peach seemed quite happy with the knowledge she was able to find. Luigi thought for a moment before responding, "Did it mention any specific landmarks that might allow for us to locate some sort of entrance?"

"Well," Peach said, thinking. "I believe that the area where it could have been is where Toad Town is, and since there is an underground section of Toad Town, maybe there might be unexplored caverns down there?"

Underneath Toad town was a special area for the containment of the Dark star, which is now empty, due to the Dark star being presumingly destroyed, but there was an area beneath that too. There was a large cavern, which had multiple branches leading elsewhere. Princess Peach had hired some Toads to go down and map the cave system, but none of them returned.

"Is it safe?" Luigi asked. He noticed Peach's nervous look and sighed. "I sent Toads down there but they never returned." She said, looking guilty.

"Peach, it's fine. We could bring some rope and set something down in the cavern so we could unravel the rope and can find our way back using the rope." Luigi said, remembering the greek myth about the labyrinth.

"Peach," Mario spoke up, "If you had told us about this sooner, I would've gone down there and explored it for you! It sounds like fun even though toads got lost down there, but it'sa me, so I would be alright."

"Thank you." Peach said. Rosalina had remained quiet, just listening before speaking.

"Peach, when do you think Bowser will try to kidnap you again?"

"Oh! Bowser is a big concern as well." Peach responded with a sigh. "If we leave today, he shouldn't bother us, at least not until tomorrow, but by then I don't think he can find us."

"Does he really basically kidnap you each day?" Rosalina asked, surprised. "Not on the weekends." Peach said, giggling.

"Peach and Rosalina, do you mind staying here while Mario and I go get supplies?" Luigi asked the two princesses. "I don't mind," They both said simultaneously, the glanced at each other and giggled. Luigi sighed before getting up and leaving, Mario following him.

POV ROSALINA

After the two girls stopped giggling, Rosalina stood up and joined Peach on the couch. "So," Peach started, "After this, are you interested in staying for awhile, since we never did get to hang out much when you visited last since we where all busy on that adventure." Rosalina had to think for a couple of minutes as Peach started to grow increasingly nervous at the delayed response.

"...Yes" She finally said.

Peach squealed and hugged her, as Rosalina flinched at the sudden contact, but relaxed and hugged back. Peach giggled at the awkward response before letting her go.

"Finally! We will be able to actually get to know each other after this! It's been a while since a I've seen a new Princess or another human and the last one I got introduced to was Pauline and I have no idea where she went." Rosalina laughed at her enthusiasm. "If there are breaks during this adventure, we could always chat." Rosalina said.

Peach seemed happy with her response and they both giggled. Rosalina was happy that Peach wanted to be her friend. The first time she had come to one of the events Mario hosted, which if she remembered right was Kart Racing, she had met the rest of the Mario gang, but one of them had instant dislike towards her and that was Daisy. She didn't know why, but at the end, when Rosalina ended up winning first, she saw Daisy storm off. Rosalina had adapted to racing quickly, so when she ended up as first it was a surprise to everyone. Later, Peach told her that Daisy was jealous and left it at that.

"I'm going to assume when we get down to these caves we will be splitting up. Are you going to be my partner?" Rosalina asked, thinking ahead.

"Of course!" Peach responded. "And after this adventure, I shall bake a cake to celebrate!" Peach said.

"You bake?" Rosalina asked, curious.

"Yes, it's one of my hobbies, like gardening. I only know a few recipes." Peach responded.

"Maybe I can help you. Baking was something I found to be fun, and I would love to see what types of food you can make." Rosalina said. Baking and cooking she know a lot about, since she had to feed both the lumas and herself, although most of the lumas preferred just starbits.

They talked a bit more, just small talk, until the guys came back with the supplies.

POV LUIGI

Mario and I had gone down into the basement to grab rope, leaving the princesses behind. It didn't take very long, and there actually was more rope down there then Luigi had expected. He couldn't remember why there was rope in the basement, for all he knew was it was just there.

They came back upstairs, with the rope in some backpacks they had found to find the girls talking and laughing.

"Alright!" Luigi called out, the two girls turning their heads to look at him.

"Take a bag." Luigi said, setting down two backpacks, both looking worn and were a tan color.

The girls grabbed the backpacks, and they set out for the cave.

* * *

The group of four headed down into the passage that was conveniently behind the dark star containment area. Peach led the group down the stairs into the unknown depths, and Luigi glanced behind, checking to see if anyone was there, but no one had followed them.

They headed down the passage, walking down for at least 10 minutes, before the steps ended and they were able to stop walking.

When they were heading down, Peach had pulled out a flashlight, as there were no lighting systems down in the unexplored area. When they filed out of the staircase, everyone took out a flashlight, the beams lighting the cave up.

The light showed two main splits off of the cavern, and several smaller passages spread out along the edges.

"The toads hired to map this cavern explored the smaller caves first. All of them led to dead-ends, so we should focus on the two larger passages." Peach informed them, shining her light around.

"Alright. Mario and I will take the left and you can take the right, but first we should tie the rope to something near the entrance so we can follow it back." Luigi responded, opening his backpack and taking the rope and tying it to a stalagmite on the floor. "Also, if you find something, just send a text or come back and wait here so we can regroup and explore together." Luigi added.

Everyone was okay with Luigi's plan, and so they set off into the dark unknown.

* * *

 **A/N there. This is a bit shorter then I wanted but given that I haven't been typing much over the past weeks it's ok. I just wanted to get this chapter out because for two weeks I have band camp and there isn't much that I can do in way of writing.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :D

* * *

 **A/N School starts August 21 for me! And its going to be extremely busy but I''m going to replace some of the gaming time I have with writing this instead! And just saying it takes like an hour just to write 1k words so its going to take awhile! In reply to Orbit's review, I will try not to have chapter with 'side-plot' as I think focusing on the main plot is most important, while also establishing relationships between characters is also important aka 'side-plot' and not like some 'beach episode' sort of thing. If you get what I'm saying. So Yeah! I hope I do good!**

 **Additionally, if anyone reading has any questions about the plot/character or other things then I can answer some, unless there like some sort of spoiler for the story involved in the answer. Any questions/answers will be displayed in the A/N of this story if I even get any xD So you can leave a question in a review or just PM me! :P**

 **And yes, I've been forgetting to do this... *sigh***

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything besides the plot and OC's.**_

 **There. :3**

* * *

This was extremely boring. Luigi expected something, anything, to jump out at him from the shadows surrounding his flashlight beam as he keep moving forwards, Mario just behind. They had been going for over an hour now, and yet nothing had appeared yet, and they had run out of the first coil of rope, but still had at least 10 more. Luigi hoped that it wouldn't take another 10 hours to find anything...

* * *

 _Have a time skip because legitimately nothing happens since they are in a cave lel ;-; *Jumps ahead by another hour*_

* * *

Another hour had passed by, and surprisingly they had sped up the pace, and now were down to 3 coils of rope. Granted, not all the coils were the same length, with a majority being shorter, but still. Luigi wondered what they would do if it ran out. Would they return back and contact the princesses or keep moving forward? They had only encountered a couple of side branches, which when explored, yielded nothing. After all, this "lead" if it could be called that, could end up wasting their time. In the Book of Sors, it never mentioned where their fifth member was, except for they were underground. The thing that made Luigi curious was how the Book of Sors called the person "The Lost one." Was it possibly referring to the fact they were lost underground? Or were someone who had lost many things? Or someone who was mentality lost, not crazy, but maybe indecisive?

Luigi was only barely paying attention, as he was deep in his thoughts. Thats why he walked straight into the wall, and stumbled back, confused. Mario was already laughing at Luigi as he sighed, and then looked around with more clarity then before. The passageway curved, explaining why he had unintentionally walked straight into a wall. Luigi could hear Marios laughter fading away as he calmed down.

They continued onward.

As they rounded the passageway, the ceiling started to shift subtly upwards, implying a larger cavern was ahead. After a couple of minutes, they found themselves staring out into a huge cavern. There was a dip and further down was a large bridge, connecting to an island. As Luigi stepped out of the cavern and looked around, he found it odd that the cavern was lit enough to see, but was still considerably dark, at least in their area. As Luigi observed the cavern, he could see the room was lit by crystals on the walls, some glowing brighter then the others, but the was one on the roof of the cavern that glowed bright yellow and white, and was probably the size of a car, but it was hard to tell. Luigi looked around at the sides of the cavern; there were other passageways, but Luigi couldn't see the other side of the cavern since something was blocking his sight. A castle, sitting on an island with a bridge connecting it to the surrounding cavern.

It was probably larger then Peach's castle, or maybe even Bowsers. From the light of the crystals, the castle appeared a variety of colors, as if the surface was made out of crystal itself. It could be, as from what he could see the castle was a marble white color. There was a huge wall surrounding it, although the castle seemed to be further back, as if there was something in front of it. There were towers on each of the four-cornered wall, with blue circular roofs. The wall didn't seem to be as supposively reflective as the castle itself was. The castle had several towers incorporated into it, but the entire thing curved up to a large tower, right in the middle, that instead of being straight, rounded out at the top, looking slightly like a dum-dums lollipop. There was a section that protruded outward and appeared to be glass from what Luigi could guess, as it seemed a different shade from the colors of the castle. The entire structure; the castle and wall, seemed to be worn down, as their were sections missing and vines and moss on some parts of the structures. Even so, Luigi could only observe in awe.

After several minutes of staring, Luigi realized he could hear voices and looking down at the bridge leading towards the island. He recognized the voices of the other members of their group. Luigi could see Peach and Rosalina down below chatting and sitting on some large rocks scattered across the bridge. Slightly surprised that they had manag ed to make it to this place before Mario and Luigi had, Luigi started to head towards the bridge, Mario in tow, not saying anything.

Luigi had always been quite clumsy. At least once a week he would end up breaking a plate or some other thing. So it should have come to no surprise to him that the instant he started to walk down the steep slope or dip, he immediately tripped and fell forward rolling down the hill, letting out a small scream at the sudden movement and perspective change. As Luigi proceded to roll down the slope, unable to stop-no doubt rolling over some rocks in the process-Mario carefully avoided anything that could possibly cause him to trip as he made his way down after Luigi, laughing at his brother's misfortune.

As Luigi came to a stop, he sighed, feeling sore and knowing he would end up with bruises later. He tried sitting up, but ended up laying back down instead, as the world around him was swirling in vivid colors. The multi-colored crystals on the wall didn't help as he once again tried sitting up, seeing the blended colors and closing his eyes, sighing while propping himself up with one hand to allow for stability and to allow his vision to settle.

A minute or so later, he opened his eyes again, and his vision was no longer wobbly. Luigi stood up casually, brushing himself off, while internally cursing his clumsiness. Luigi could hear Mario as he casually came down the last part of the slope and walked over to Luigi, still laughing, but not as hard. Mario's laugh turned into a quiet chuckle, then faded as he came to a stop right next to Luigi.

Luigi couldn't really tell earlier, but he could hear it now: the princesses had, unfortunately for Luigi, seen what had happened, and were presumably still laughing at his misfortune. Luigi sighed as he walked over towards the bridge and the two giggling princesses, Mario in tow and once again not saying anything.

As soon as they reached the two, Peach immediately said, "Was that any fun?" She giggled after.

"No." Luigi replied flatly, sitting down on a flat piece of stone the was shifted closer to Rosalina.

"Oh really," Peach replied, a bit of mischief laced with her voice, "I guess I'm just going to have to roll with your answer then." Peach started laughing at the terrible pun and everyone joined in. It was nice.

"How long have you been waiting on us?" Luigi asked. They looked so comfortable they could have been there for hours.

"Only about ten minutes. Peach tried to text you both but then realized that there was no cell service down here." Rosalina replied.

Luigi face palmed himself. "How did I not consider that? It should have been obvious we wouldn't get service here but I'm glad both passageways led to the same place." They all laughed at the simple mistake, before Luigi continued speaking, "Can we keep going?"

"You are the leader here," Rosalina stated. "We should be the ones asking that question."

"It's always important to hear everyones opinions before deciding on something," Luigi replied, "Doesn't matter if I'm leader or not, I'm not going to try to force you to do something that you are not ready or that you do not want to do." Rosalina seemed quite happy with his answer. "Now then, are we all ready to go and see that awaits us?" Luigi asked once more.

The others all nodded, and Luigi stood up and started to go down the bridge, the others following behind. "Was your journey here interesting?" Luigi asked. "Not really. There were some interesting side passageways though. One had a ton of crystals which were attached loosely to the walls. Rosalina took some." Peach replied, her heels clicking loudly on the stone bridge as she followed behind. Even though Luigi couldn't see it, Rosalina nodded in agreement to Peach's statement.

"The crystals were quite different then any I've ever seen. There was only one other circumstance that I had ever seen these types of crystals and they were located nearby a city that had several magic users who lived there and these specific crystals supposively only grow located near large sources of magic, whether it be a person with magic, or anything with magic really." Rosalina said, adding to Peach's statement. "Anyway, I only grabbed some to study, as they contain high amounts of magic, which can be drained and used for magical purposes. Moving on, was your journey interesting?" Rosalina asked.

"No," Luigi flatly said. "It was borin-" Luigi was interrupted as Mario suddenly interjected, "Luigi walked into a wall!" Luigi sighed as the princesses laughed with Mario joining in. "I wasn't really paying attention." Luigi said, and Mario responded, "Yeah, but you don't see me walking into walls when I'm thinking." Luigi sighed at his brother's response as he approached the walls gates.

The gates were probably 10 feet tall, and appeared to be wood, as they were a shade of brown, and rotting. Luigi approached them, thinking. "Hey Mario," Luigi asked. "Yes, bro?" Mario responded, coming up to stand next to Luigi. "Do you think you could burn these gates down?" Luigi wasn't a huge fan of doing things like this, but from what he was observing, he didn't think they would be able to open the huge gates even if everyone helped.

"Okay!" Mario responded in a slightly concerning enthusiastic voice. As his gloved palms started to flicker with flames, the gates started to shake, then proceeded to open, causing everyone to back up. Luigi couldn't suppress the slight shivers he got from the gates opening on their own.

The opened gates revealed a village. The houses were broken and burnt, but looked to be made of marble or wood. Some of them were just rubble and the roofs of the houses looked to be made of out just wood, and many houses had either no roof or part of a roof. The houses varied in size, and some of them had windows that were still intact. There was a path probably leading up to the castle ahead, and it seemed to be made out of stone. The pathway was not smooth, but was littered with holes and craters, as if a battle had happened there. Luigi wished he could see this place back when it was intact.

The group started walking through the gates, heading down the path, avoiding the holes and craters that speckled the area. The atmosphere was unnerving, as the entire area seemed devoid of life. It was all quiet except for the sounds of shoes hitting the pavement. As they passed by houses, Luigi kept glancing inside. They held basic things from what Luigi could see and tell, as some had burnt tables and chairs or some sort of matt.

The village was actually very large. Luigi wondered if there was other villages outside the wall, or if the village they were walking through was actually large enough to fit however many people lived here. As they kept walking, the path widened out, and then they stood in what appeared to be a plaza. They stopped walking and started looking around. There were large buildings set up like shops that seemed surprisingly preserved, as they barely were decaying. The buildings surrounding a large center space which had a painting in the center.

Luigi stared down at the painting. It was a depiction of the milky way, from what Luigi could tell. It was a dark navy color, and the middle held a very detailed milky way, with the colors vibrant and detailed. It was like looking at the actual galaxy. As Luigi bent down to stare closer he wondered how long it took to create this depiction.

As Luigi stood back up and stared around at the plaza once more, he checked his watch. It read 9:53 p.m. Luigi was worried. It had seemed only like an hour arriving at this cavern, and maybe they had been walking for 10 minutes. It was definitely morning time when they had come down into the cave. Had time simply gone faster? It was very worrisome.

"Hey guys." Luigi said softly, turning the groups attention of the plaza and onto himself. "Do you feel tired at all?" After looking at the watch and seeing the time, Luigi realized that he did feel tired."An odd question, but for some reason, I feel as if the days already over." Answered Rosalina in her quiet voice. "I feel like I've been walking for miles!" Mario whisper-yelled. "I do feel oddly drained..." Peach said. "Have you checked your phones for the time?" Luigi asked them, as they all shake their heads. "Apparently it's 9:53 p.m., probably a bit past that according to my watch."

"There could be the possibility of time speeding up down here." Rosalina responded, checking her phone, and confirming the time. "There are areas that time has been manipulated in a way that it either slows down or speeds up." She added, glancing around. "There is a heavy layer of magic surrounding this place after-all."

Luigi nodded. It would explain feeling drained and the odd time on his watch. "Do you think we could sleep?" Mario asked."I mean, if time is sped up here, wouldn't getting sleep help us all?" The village still was abnormally quiet, and the fact that they hadn't taken a break or really needed one was in Luigi's mind. The wave of sudden tiredness though, was different. Luigi had a feeling they would actually need it, as if something was going to happen soon..."I believe we should sleep. Maybe we could check out some of the buildings around the plaza to see if one was an inn or hotel of some sort." They all scattered and went into different buildings.

Luigi went to a building that appeared to be directly left to the middle of the plaza. It looked like it may have been two stories. As he entered the building, he noticed a counter that had a glass display on top immediately. There were tables on the sides of the walls, and an upstairs. There also was a doorway in the back that was closed. There were broken windows at the front and so there was glass scattered around on the floor. Luigi checked behind the counter, noting the display. This building was likely to have been some bakery or restaurant. Behind the counter, there was a smaller drawer which blended in with the counter. Curious, Luigi took out a small pocket knife to get the drawer open.

Inside the drawer were metal coins of varying size. The biggest was about the size of a thumbs fingernail. Maybe about 2 1/2 centimeters wide or something similar. Luigi picked one up and looked at it. It was of a silver sheen, and had a picture of a diamond on it, or at least the shape of one. When Luigi flipped the coin over, it was the same thing. Luigi looked through the coins, seeing that they only varied in sizes, as they all had the same picture on them. Luigi grabbed them all and put them in his backpack. They would hopefully be useful in the future.

Luigi closed the drawer and headed upstairs. Upstairs was another room with tables and chairs, although it seemed a bit bigger. There wasn't anything left to explore upstairs, so Luigi headed back down and glanced back at the door in the back. Luigi headed towards it and with slight hesitation, opened it. Inside seemed to be a kitchen, with a pot over a pile of ashes and cupboards and counters in the back. There wasn't much in there, so Luigi decided to head back outside and check on everyone else.

As Luigi went back outside, he saw everyone standing in the middle of the plaza, discussing something. Luigi headed toward them, and as soon as one of them saw him, they stopped talking as Luigi approached them. "Did any of you find something?" He asked. "We were discussing that actually." Peach said. "Rosalina found what looks like an inn. She said it had an upstairs that had beds along the walls. I ended up finding what I think might have been a restaurant, which is what Mario apparently found too." Peach said. "The inn is right there." Rosalina said, turning towards the building opposite of the one Luigi came out of. "That's good!" Luigi said. "Also, I found a restaurant as well. I believe we should head to the inn to get some sleep before heading forwards, right?" Luigi said. Everyone agreed and they headed towards the inn.

They headed upstairs, and opened the door that was at the top and just like Peach had said that Rosalina had said, there were beds lining the walls. The beds were more like mattresses on the floor though. "Do you believe one of us should keep watch?" Peach asked, sitting on the edge of one of the beds, brushing it off. "I guess we should," Luigi answered, "I can do it first, if you all don't mind."

"That's ok." Mario said, sitting on a bed on the opposite wall from both Peach and Rosalina and taking his backpack off.. "You can just wake me in two hours or something. Since time is apparently sped up, it won't be that long before we can swap out." Mario said, as he casually laid down. "Alright." Luigi replies, sitting by the stairs, looking out one of the windows that showed the plaza, checking that the door upstairs was closed.

Luigi checked his watch; 11:55. They had spent probably 10 or so minutes searching? Had time really gone by that fast? Luigi sighed and looked back out the window. He would swap with Mario around 3. Luigi glanced down at his watch again and saw it read twelve. Midnight. He had an odd feeling...

Luigi stared out the window again. He then blinked and rubbed his eyes. Outside the window were some ghostly apparitions of people, but they were making no sound at all. Luigi could feel himself start to unintentionally shiver. As Luigi watched, the people outside seemed to be minding their own business, chatting, and just in general doing ordinary things. Luigi just did not like the feeling he was getting right now. He didn't know what was going on, whether what was outside was real, or some sort of hallucination.

As Luigi continued to watch, the people started staring up at something. That's when Luigi saw something fall out of the sky and land in the middle of the plaza. It was like the other people, faded, and it was a black figure, shadowed. It then forms something in it's hands, and throws it at someone. It was chaos. The thing it threw at the person in front of it caused the person to suddenly light up in a bonfire, the entire person burning in a pillar of flames. The people started to scatter, with mouths open as if screaming, but all this that was going on Luigi couldn't hear, but only see.

As soon as the shadowy figure set that person on fire, more people started falling from the sky, and killing the people. Luigi only watch, horrified about what was going on. Half the people ran towards and castle and the other half was running towards the gates. As Luigi watched, another shadow figure threw something ahead, towards the direction of the gates, and Luigi watched as it hit the ground below someone, exploding and creating a crater.

Some figures started going into the buildings as well, and Luigi did not want to know what was going on inside those rooms. Luigi saw a figure heading towards the building they were in and enter it. Luigi didn't know what was going on, and he hoped that whatever was happening, would end soon.

But then he heard footsteps. Luigi started internally panicking as he turned from the window to watch the door. Luigi couldn't hear anything before, so why was he hearing something now? Luigi stepped to the left of the door, so as soon as it opened, he could see whatever was coming. As the footsteps got louder, well, Luigi found himself to be unintentionally shaking from fear as he gulped and tried to steel himself for whatever was to happened next.

The door slammed open, and Luigi saw it was a shadow figure, and only stared as it suddenly faced toward him. The figure suddenly attempted to punch Luigi, but Luigi held up an arm to block it, and pushed the figures arm back with as much force as he could muster, causing the figure to stumble back towards the doorway. Luigi took the opportunity to punch it, causing it to fall backwards stunned onto the stairs. Luigi watched as the figure fell down the stairs, and Luigi immediately, scared as he was, followed it down as it came to the stop in the open lobby of the inn.

The figure stood up, and Luigi felt as if it was glaring at him, even though it had no facial features. There was a noise that sounded like a horn in the back round, distracting them both, and as Luigi looked outside to find where the sound came form, the figure suddenly ran back outside, with Luigi not doing anything besides standing there, staring at the direction it was running off to. Luigi turned back and headed back upstairs instead of pursuing, as if one of those figure could attack him, then that must mean all the others could as well, and Luigi didn't want to really mess around with those things.

When Luigi came back upstairs, he noticed the others were awake. "What was that noise?" Peach asked him. Luigi, instead of answering, checked the window. Nothing was there. It was just as it had been when they first came to the plaza, no ghostly apparitions or shadowy figures to be found. Luigi checked his watch; 5:05. "I have no idea." Luigi answered her honestly. After all, he didn't really know what had just occurred. From what he saw, it may have been some sort of past view, how the village got destroyed, but that wouldn't explain why the shadow figure was physical.

"Mario, it's your turn for watch." Luigi yawned, and sat down on the mattress besides Mario. Luigi heard Mario grumble something before he got up and sat by the window.

As Luigi looked at both Peach and Rosalina, he saw Peach had just gone back to sleep, and Rosalina stared at him with slight curiosity, before laying back down. Luigi suspected that Rosalina probably saw something that had happened, as when that door slammed ope it was bound to wake all of them up. Luigi would probably tell them about that strange experience in the morning. However, right now, all he wanted was to sleep.

* * *

 **A/n That last bit with the shadow figures and ghost apparitions should be explained next chapter! I hope you like this chapter as it was fun to write, including the mini-fight scene. I already basically gave a hint to what was going on right then with Luigi's thoughts and how time may have something to do with it *cough cough* This is also my longest chapter and its around 4,300+ words! I hope you enjoy and aren't too confused by this chapter. If I make any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them! Anyways hopefully I can get the next chapter out in two weeks, or before! I'm looking forward to next time! See ya!**

 **P.S. Thanks for the support so far! Bye~**


End file.
